Vida titan
by Princessdove23
Summary: Hola, les traigo una historia de raven y chico bestia una sexta temporada Subiré hasta 5 capítulos si les gusta darle lime y unir las demas


Soy fan de los jovenes titanes

aunque les tengo un secreto que me pone triste

no me pertenecen

se los dedico para reírse cuando tienen un mal día y para enamorarse de la relación que tienen cb y rae

no adelanto mas

Titulo: La vida titán

nombre de capitulo: La gran sorpresa

Era la noche en la cuidad de jump city , hogar de los jovenes titanes.

Todos los habitantes se preparaban para el gran homenaje que harían a los heroes que cada dia dedicaban su vida a salvar inocentes de los mas crueles y horribles villanos. La festividad prometía ser algo unico y irrepetible para los titanes

Empezado por un pasacalles hasta infinitos puestos de mercadería donde se podían ver cada objeto preferido de cada titán:

Fuera capas al estilo de raven, videojuegos, etc.

Una verdadera sorpresa le esperaba a ellos

Seria una noche interminable para los cuidadanos de aquella cuidad

Aunque parecia ser un momento inolvidable no todos tenian la dicha de festejarlo ; una sombra oscura observaba desde un callejon diciendo con desprecio y voz siniestra :

Malditos titanes, no saben lo que les espera, ejecutare mi brillante plan y nadie podra detenerlo

Soltando una risa malvada desaparecio entre las sombras ..

Mientras en la cuidad los habitantes se debatian cual seria la mejor sorpresa.

En la torre t los inquilinos se encontraban descansando luego de tan dificil y atareada semana

2 años lleno de emociones y aventuras imborrables desde habia pasado desde tokio hasta el acontecimiento mas hermoso visto por todos los titanes honorarios:

Starfire y robin eran pareja, la mejor en todo el universo o asi pensaba starfire.

Nada podia arruinar aquella tranquilidad reinante en la torre , cuando estallo un ruido ensordecedor en la sala despertando a todos los residentes alterandolos,

Robin fue el primero en salir seguido por cybor pensando lo peor

Robin: atacan la torre! , activa la seguridad alfa 49

Cybor: no detecto nada raro, debe ser tu imaginacion

Robin: a mi nadie me contradice pedazo de holajata

Cybor: Yo soy el lider chico semaforo

Mientras ellos discutian en medio del pasillo

Starfire se acerco frenando la pelea con un grito.

Star: dejen de pelear!

Ambos titanes se asustaron olvidando sus diferencias haciendo caso a la tamaraneana

Estrella:

Novio robin, que sucede? Tengo miedo

Dijo escondiendose detras de robin asustada

Tal era la situacion que no tomaron en cuenta donde estaban parados. cuando una puerta corrediza se abrio saliendo raven con sus 4 ojos rojos totalmente furiosa con sus compañeros por despertarla a la madrugada.

Cuervo:

!PORQUE TRIGONES ANDAN GRITANDO A ESTA HORA DE LA MADRUGADA!

Sus gritos hacia a sus amigos los hizo temblar sin darse cuenta que varios objetos se derretian a su alrededor. Una vez que se calmo decidio buscar el origen de aquel ruido; cuando una voz que ya conocen bien grito:

!SOY EL CAMPEON!

Raven perdio toda paciencia que tenia y partio volvando hacia la sala a estrangular aquel dueño de esa voz, los demas la siguieron totalmente preocupados.

Al llegar a la sala raven vio que tanto ruido provenia de chico bestia y sus gritos de emocion por haberle ganado al puntaje de cybor

ientras ella se debatia con sus otras yo como castigarlo por molestarlo llegaron los demas titanes alterados, al ver aquella sorpresa tan inesperada cada uno no supo que decir. Hasta que chico bestia sintiendo que lo observaban se dio vuelta descubriendo a sus queridos amigos:

Cb: soy un genio

¡Sí!

Te gane cybor, te gane, te gane

Eres un perdedor

Los titanes furiosos al ver el desubique de el chico verde empezaron a retarlo

Robin: chico bestia como se te ocurre jugar a estas horas? Mañana ahi entrenamiento necesitamos descansar!

Dijo robin perdiendo totalmente la paciencia

Star: amigo cb podrias jugar en la mañana estoy de acuerdo con robin

Cy: bestita quiero la revancha en este mismo instante!

Cb: claro que no viejo

Te gane sos un losser

Cb para escapar de cybor y sus ganas de estrangular al mutante se habia transformado en diferentes animales corriendo por toda la sala, hasta que raven estallo de furia

Rae:

CALLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! SINO LOS LANZO AL MAR A TODOS! Dijo completamente harta

Ante tal amenza todos se quedaron callados y por su propio bien decidieron irse a dormir.


End file.
